


Day 3: Public

by madam_mess



Series: Kinktober2017 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, M/M, Pre-Overwatch, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Soldier Enhancement Program Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_mess/pseuds/madam_mess
Summary: It was risky enough to start off with, but as soon as Jack hears the door to the bathroom open and footsteps walking in, he feels a surge of panic rush through him. They should not be doing this. They could be demoted or even kicked out of the SEP for this kind of behavior but Gabriel doesn’t seem to care in the slightest.





	Day 3: Public

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Jack and Gabe's time with the SEP.  
> My tumblr is Madam-Mess

It was risky enough to start off with, but as soon as Jack hears the door to the bathroom open and footsteps walking in, he feels a surge of panic rush through him. They should not be doing this. They could be demoted or even kicked out of the SEP for this kind of behavior but Gabriel doesn’t seem to care in the slightest.

He snickers quietly against the blonde’s ear, running his hand up Jack’s soaked back. “We’ll get in trouble,” Jack whispers out frantically, weary of the newcomer in the locker room who has just stepped into the shower stall next to their own.

Despite this, Gabriel just grins happily, pressing Jack up against the wall of the shower a bit roughly. “Not if you can keep it down, Jackie.” The dark haired man says before wasting no time in moving deep inside of his boyfriend again.

It was ridiculous, Jack thought. Gabriel knew that he couldn’t stay quiet when he was being fucked like this. His hands and face were up against the cold tile of the shower wall and Gabriel was standing behind him, hands gripping hard to his hips as he thrusts mercilessly into his lover. His mouth hangs open in a silent scream, body on fire from the thrill of being dominated where anyone could find them.

At one particularly hard thrust, he lets out a grunt, to which Gabriel’s hand comes up to clamp over Jack’s mouth tightly. “Shut up,” Gabriel growls into his ear quietly, not letting up with the pace he has set for them. Jack doesn’t have to see his boyfriend to know that the other man is grinning from ear to ear. “Don’t want anyone to find you like this, do you, Commander?”


End file.
